


Flowers

by hamildooodles



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamildooodles/pseuds/hamildooodles
Summary: Another quick Lams one-shot.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Flowers

“Hahahahaha. So let me get this straight, if somehow we’re not old and we don’t die together—”

“Together and in love!”

“Okay psssh whatever you say, together and old and in love, you want these teeny little weeds at your grave?”

I feel my stomach vibrating against the grass as I laugh. 

“That sure makes for a ridiculous bouquet, Hamilton.”

I cannot stop laughing, grinning stupidly at his equally dumb smile. I twirl a petite flower between my fingers, watching his face light up with happiness and laughter as he lies on his back on the grass. I shift my weight to support myself on one arm and place the flower, petals down on his nose, much like a little hat. He giggles and tries to blow it off, but it’s almost too small to catch his wind. 

“But you mustn’t forget my all-time favorite flowers either, my dear.”

His mouth drops, laughing again. “Your giant hibiscus with these,” he cries, plucking the flower off his nose and squinting at it, mocking the marked contrast in size. “Quite elaborate, I say!”

I hold my chest laughing at his astonished expression. He knows he wants to laugh. “Maybe elaborate isn’t the word—”

“Foppish!”

“Nooo!” I cry, arms nearly collapsing from the weakness of John’s laugh. “You’re the fop!”

“We both know I am not such, Alexander. If it’s anyone in this relationship it’s y—”

“Oh it’s me indeed, my darlingggg!” I tease, dropping a handful of teeny flowers on his face. 

He gasps and sits up suddenly, nearly wheezing for air between laughs, “How the, when the, hahahahaha when’d you pick all these?”

I giggle into his lips, stealing a kiss with mini flowers tickling our faces. 

“I love you, you know that?” he says, giddy, as he tosses a flower into my hair. 

“Oh it’s the only thing I know for certain,” I say, grabbing his hand to place a kiss and seal it with a rub of my thumb. “And I love you more, Jack.”

“Impossible,” he winks, puckering at me. I kiss him right back with a smack that produces his sweet laugh again. 

“I think you may be growing fond of these little things,” I smile, sticking a short, thin stem into the crown of his hair. Little purpleish-white flowers contrast beautifully with his honey blonde. 

“Oh no way, never the weeds. Sunflowers are the superior flower, straight from the Lord above.”

“You must like those little ones we see in the woods sometimes. I always forget their name, no matter how you tell me so,” I say, chin down, feigning shame as I decorate his hair with more teeny floral ornaments. 

“Tickseed, my dear. And you know I’ll be here to remind you when you forget,” he says, picking another flower from the grass to tuck behind my ear.

“My nature man,” I whisper, tucking a strand of blonde behind his ear. 

“I could quite enjoy this view forever I think,” he says, adding another flower behind my ear. 

I blush, flutters still present in my stomach after all this time. I pick minuscule petals off the small flowers nervously. 

“Well I think,” I start, “that I wouldn’t wish to ever be apart again.” I reach for his hand, pick a petal off, and place it in his palm. 

He picks another one from the grass. “Well I think, I wouldn’t wish to be alive, not even for a day, without you!” He places the petal in my palm. 

“I shouldn’t wish you would wish that,” I say, smiling a little as I place another petal in his hand. 

“I wish to die first, so I never have to experience that day without you.” He picks off another for my hand, placing it with a firm confidence. 

“I wish to die first!” I press the petal even harder into his hand. 

“No, this wish says it shall be me!” The wish is stuck in my palm with a squeeze. 

“Maybe we’ll die together in battle, quick and honorable, holding hands as we enter His Kingdom.”

“I would surely wish for that,” he says, plucking a whole flower from his hair, and tucking it into mine. 

…

“Daddy! I made this special just for you!” 

“Wait we must give one to mommy too!”

“We’ll put a little ribbon around it, she’ll think it’s soooo cute!”

“Daddy can you help me reach the ribbon upstairs?”

“What is going on, you two?” Little hands grip my calves and I laugh as they hide some hidden treasure behind their backs. 

“Just, we can’t exactly reach the ribbon yet, because it’s up highhhh!”

“Not even my big boy?” I tease, hoisting Philip up on my shoulders. “Come on, Angie, I won’t peek, promise.”

“You have to tiptoe past mommy, she can’t know yet, shhhhhh!” Little footprints track through the kitchen floor, and I cannot be mad, although I might try. 

“Mommy’s ribbons are in that box, right?”

“They sure are, dear. So you need a boost?”

“YES!”

I hoist my daughter up high into the closet over my head. She giggles as I make silly noises and pretend to drop her a few times. “Pink or blue, Pip?”

“I call blue!” 

“Pink is mine then!”

I lower her to the floor where a long string of pink spirals down from the top of the closet down to the floor. 

“Come ‘ere blue boy!” I draw the same laughs from my son, who pulls the blue ribbon hard to make a longer trail than his sister’s. 

“What exactly do you need these for now?” I ask, smiling nonetheless as I cut off smaller pieces as they request. 

“Go meet mama in the living room, and you’ll see in a minute!” Angelica sasses. 

“Okay okay!”

I leave the room to join my Eliza on the couch, and I hear the Irish whispers of my children, “You can tie a bow, right Pip?” 

I grab a dishrag and wipe up little footprints from the floor before making my way to the living room. Betsey shouldn’t need more stress. I kiss her forehead as she sits sewing a hole in Philip’s torn breeches. “The children have prepared us a surprise, it appears,” I say. 

She laughs and ruffles my messy hair, “You having fun chasing them around all afternoon?” 

“The summer’s heat has done wonders for my curls,” I laugh, sinking into the couch as my exhaustion takes over. 

“Such a little lion,” she teases, making me blush like I used to. 

“Mama! Daddy!” 

“My dears, what do you have there?” Eliza says, complete surprise in her voice. I smile dearly at the joy in all their faces. 

“Okayyyy! One for mama…”

“And one for daddy, because boys deserve flowers too!”

Angelica hands Eliza the tiniest bouquet of daisies wrapped in pink, and Philip hands me even smaller flowers, wrapped in blue. 

My throat chokes a noise as I look closely at the flowers, purpleish-white petals with short little stems. 

“Angie said they’re weeds, but they’re just even smaller and, and cuter! Yeah cute flowers!”

I force a small laugh, twirling the little bouquet between my forefinger and thumb. I slowly lose sound of the laughter between Angie, Philip, and my Betsey. 

“Weeds, huh?” I say to myself.

“Uh yeah!” Angelica peeps. “Real flowers are like the big yellow ones, my favorite!”

A tear rolls down my cheek unexpectedly. “They’re my favorite too, my sweetheart.”


End file.
